1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally drawn to portable exercise equipment and more particularly to portable exercise equipment adapted for quick disassembly and assembly allowing it to be easily carried with the individual for warm up exercise away from home or prior to playing games such as golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently athletes such as golfers who wish to engage in certain warm up exercises prior to starting play do so by taking some practice swings with their actual golf clubs and putters. These exercises are limited weightwise to the weight of the actual golf clubs.
As is known, warm-up exercises are best done with heavier than normal clubs. Baseball players take practice swings with a weighted bat or use two or more bats held together for such exercise swings.
To the best of applicant's knowledge there are no weighted exercise clubs in existence that are designed to be used for warm ups prior to playing a variety of games. For golfers, since the golf swing requires the application of a specific golf grip on the golf handle, grasping a plurality of golf clubs in such a golf grip is impractical. Hence, exercising the golf swing with plural golf clubs will not help "groove" your golf swing prior to play.
A weighted golf swing exercise device which could be held in a golf grip is not found anywhere in the prior art. Various exercise type sticks are found in the prior art but they are generally used to exercise hand and arm muscles rather than to perform golf swing centered exercises for "grooving" the golf swing.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,479 teaches an articulated V-Shaped exercise stick having individual hand handles at the ends thereof for rotation and pulling action to build hand and arm muscles. There is no way that this stick could be use to practice a golf swing using both hands at one end thereof since the handles are specifically formed for grasping by one hand. Nor is there any variable weight provisions to gradually build a stronger golf swing as you progress with the weight increases.
Other stick type exercise devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,919 and 5,167,596. Again, there are handles at the opposite ends for individual hand grasping making these devices unsuitable for "grooving" a two handed golf swing. Again there are no provisions for variable weight application to the stick.
In view of the forgoing it is seen that an easily portable and variably weighted golf swing exercise device was needed and nowhere provided to date by known exercise stick type devices. Nor is there found a variable weight application exercise stick of any kind.